


new game

by voksen



Series: WKverse [46]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>layla interrupts berger and geisel</p><p>prompt: "accidentally ending up in each other's jackets"</p>
            </blockquote>





	new game

When Layla pushes the door open, pokes her head into her brothers' room, she's suddenly glad for her silence: she knows Geisel hates it when people laugh at him, and he looks so silly with his long green coat dragging the ground - almost as silly as Berger looks with his settling high up on his shins. Although, maybe it's all right to laugh, if it's a game?

 _Are you playing?_ she asks, coming closer, tilting her head to peer at them. They're both breathing hard; it must be a good game. _I want to play_ , she decides, and jumps onto the bed behind them, putting a little phase into it for extra height so that she'll bounce.

"Uh," Geisel says, and laughs awkwardly; Berger rubs his face with his hand.

 _Let's play_! Layla insists. _Show me the rules._

"Later," Berger says, and tugs lightly at one of her braids, making her frown. "What did you want?"

She's forgotten, but she doesn't want to admit it. _Lonely._

They exchange looks over her head, but if they're talking privately, she doesn't really mind, because they don't make her leave.


End file.
